


Show Me Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Male Slash, No UST, OOC, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Yaoi, like not really just some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to a coffee shop and meets a really cute guy. That's it. That's my summary. I'm bad at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love

**LEVI'S**   **POV**

 

"What am I doing" I thought as I tried to eat the chocolate in front of me. It was a gift from Hanji who kept saying that I apparently "need to stop being such a whiny face and look for someone.

I mean I tried... I really did try to find the right person but I guess I didn't look hard enough or will never find her... or him. 

Such a shame- I still don't even know my sexuality.

I decided to go to Wall Sina, my local cafe, to clear my head and maybe finish my English homework. Fuck I hate English homework. I sat down at one of the round grayish-bluish tables nearby the window and waited for a waiter to come take my order. 

Some boy who was taller than me (which pissed me off for some reason) came up to the table I was at.

"Are you alone today?" he asked with a smile faker than Nicki Minaj's ass. "Well gee kid thanks for reminding me buddy"  I thought, but I decided to go with a simple "yes". "Okay then mister what would you like to order today?" "Just a large black coffee" I responded simply. "Just that?" he asked me with that stupidly fake smile. "Yeah" I said looking away. "Coming right up!" he declared loudly.

My coffee was here in less then five minutes, and about two minutes later that same kid came up.

"Hello sir" he said with that pathetic grin. "Are you enjoying your drink?" he questioned. "Mmhmm" I replied while staring at my unopened English book. "How much do I owe you?" I asked while looking up at his name tag. "Eren", it read. what a strange way to spell the name. The spelling of the name really fascinated me. I've seen it spelled A-A-R-O-N, A-R-I-N, E-R-I-N, A-Y-R-I-N, A-A-R-I-N, A-I-R-O-N, and even A-E-R-E-N, but never E-R-E-N. "What a beautiful name..." I accidentally thought out loud. "Oh excuse me?" The boy- Eren asked. "Oh I just thought you had a cool name is all" I mumbled "OH!" He exclaimed with his cheeks reddening "Well thank you..." He said a little softer as he started at the floor. "No one has ever said that to me" he said smiling a bit. "Yeah um..." I trailed off a bit awkwardly. "Oh yeah!" he nearly yelled with a grin. It wasn't like all his fake grins. This one was different some how. "Your total is $2.39" I handed him a 5 dollar bill and told him to keep the change, and after that I continued to not do my shitty homework.

15 minutes later I had finished my coffee (which soon began to chill 10 minutes ago) and I was about to leave the restaurant.

"Why do I have to keep thinking about him?" I asked myself. "Its not like he would even want me and he's probably straight. He probably has girls lining up to be all over him" I whispered quite bitterly while tears soon began to sting my eyes as they were threatening to spill. I was so torn at that point. "All of my friends have someone who care for them and love them. All of them. Even stupid shitty glasses." I thought I would never find the right person. I was in so much pain in that very moment. I quickly walked out of the establishment before somebody could see my watery eyes. I stepped outside and slid down the back wall of Wall Sina. I sat there and I cried my eyes out for at least ten minutes.

I stood up and looked over a small ledge under the back window at Eren. There was some brown haired slut all over him. "I knew it" I whispered. "I know I can't get attached too easily like this anymore" I sat back down and started weeping my eyes out again.

*45 minutes later*

I heard the back door open. But didn't care at this point. I just sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees that were tucked in close to my chest and my head down in my knees.

"You!?" I heard a familiar voice call. I didn't look up. I didn't care. I continued to cry even harder as I started to hiccup into my jeans.

"Um sorry but I'm just going to call you dude or bro right now since I don't know your real name and I'm not going to call you 'you' all the time." I didn't say anything. I buried my head even deeper into my knees and turned my face away from him.

"Dude I don't exactly no what you're going through but I can try to help you through this if you want." I stayed quiet. "Bro?" he asked while putting a hand on my shoulder. I tensed then relaxed a bit. 

"Levi" I said through sniffles.

"Hm?" he hummed softly.

"My name, it's Levi. Levi Ackerman."

"Okay then Levi Ackerman, can you tell me a bit more about yourself other than your name?" he asked in such a soothing voice

I looked up at him.

"Okay" I puffed out. "My name is Levi Ackerman I'm 20 years old I'll be 21 in November. I'm currently single and forever single because no one loves me, everyone hates me, and I'm an asshole. He sat down next to me. "I don't even know my fucking sexuality at the moment, and when I told my parents that I was unsure about it, they disowned me just like that. Just proves that really no one loves me huh?" I laughed bitterly and angrily "I-" he started but I cut him off. "Hold on I'm not quite finished yet" I said boldly. "My parents pay for my tuition but not because they love me and want me to get an education. They said 'We're only paying so you can get out of our house you damn fag'" "... Wow my parents hate me." I thought to myself. "My dad hit me everyday until I moved to college. Of course I don't visit my parents... that would be terrifyingly moronic. I was hardcore bullied in school because I was always that one nerd who everyone just liked to pick on. I don't even know what I did to them. everyone just hates me for some stupid reason."

We were both quiet for a few moments until Eren spoke up.

"Well... I guess we're kinda in the same boat then aren't we?" He said whilst smiling sadly

I could see the tears in his eyes he was trying to hold back.

"Well I'll tell you a bit about myself now. I am also currently and forever single and I'm one trillion percent gay" He chuckled softly.

"Wait wait wait" I said while looking up at him. "How the flying fuck are you even single? and what about that girl who was practically devouring you with her arms?" My mind was racing with hundreds of unanswered questions.

"Well I'm single because I guess I'm an awkward person and I'm pretty unattractive I-"

"What the fuck do you mean you're unattractive Eren? you're like the prettiest person I've ever met"

He chuckled a bit. Damn was he cute.

"Well thanks for the compliment as I was saying though, I don't really know why that girl was all over me, I mean I made it clear that I like cock so I don't know what her problem was."

"I never knew you had such vulgar vocabulary Eren" I smirked

"Not just my vocabulary thats vulgar" he replied and wiggled his eyebrows while we both laughed.

"Anyway well I'm a 20 year old virgin and I'm turning 21 in January." His expression changed as he continued on with his next sentence.

"My dad always hits me every time he gets the chance. He says he'll 'beat the gay out of me even if that means there is nothing left.' My mother died when I was 12 in a car crash right after I came out as gay. She was the first one I told and the first one who excepted me. My father said she died because my gayness was affecting her. That was the night he almost beat me to death"

He went from sobbing to weeping in a matter of seconds.

"Shh shh you don't have to continue" I said while patting his back. I held him there until he finally calmed down and smiled at me.

"Thanks Levi" he hugged me and I hugged him back. 

"I'll be off now" he said saddening again. 

"Wait." I said. "You're going home? To your father?" "Yah" he replied "It's not like I have a choice y'know." "Eren come to my apartment with me." I demanded without thinking. "W-what?" he asked. "Eren please I don't want to see you cry" I responded desperately. "Levi are you sure that's okay with you?" he asked softly. "Yes Eren yes as long as your dad won't punish you for not coming home" "Levi I just don't know it might be awkward." he stated. "How so?" I asked. "Well Levi" he paused, "I'm sorta into you?" his cheeks flushing. "You're joking right?" I questioned "No one could have feelings for me Eren" I stated in denial. "Levi I just said that I did, I have feelings for you Levi." He said. "Is that really true?" I questioned softly looking up and away. (I hated the fact that I had to look up at most people.) "Yes Levi it's true, but I know you probably don't have the same feelings for me and..." He trailed off so I decided to open my stupid mouth. "NO NO!, I mean I saw that girl all over you so I got kinda depressed and started bawling then seeing you made it kind of worse since I thought I couldn't get you." I was just rambling now. What was I doing? "And so when yo-" He cut me off with a kiss. It was a simple peck but still meaningful nonetheless. "Okay..." I said awkwardly "So umm... can you come over to my place Eren?" I asked blushing. "Yes" he said kind of sweetly. "I can"

We decided to play twenty questions until we made the walk to my apartment. He went first.

"So Levi are you a virgin?" 

"Yup, how long is your hard dick?"

"Seven and three-fourths inches, how 'bout you?"

"Eight inches, ever kissed a girl before?"

"Nope, when was the last time you masturbated?"

"Yesterday evening, when was the last time you watched porn?"

We went on and on like that and made the game forty-seven questions since we hadn't reached my apartment after the twentieth question.

"Well we're here" I stated. "Woah Levi your place is so clean and cool and I mean like really really clean!" he said in awe. " Yeah and I'd like to keep it that way so shoes off here" I pointed to the mat next to the door.

"Well come on in" I told him. "Okay" he replied.

I paused for a moment.

"Eren, what you said back outside the cafe... did you really mean it?" I questioned "Hm? Oh! of course I meant it Levi. I'm surprised you don't have girls AND guys scratching at your heels" he replied. "Okay... okay. It's just..." I stopped talking. "Just what?" he asked. "I jus- you-... I just think... I mean I feel like your going to leave me. I mean I do like you... a lot, and your the only person who I've ever actually been attracted to in this way. I just..." I didn't know what to say or do any more. I was on the verge of tears and I just wanted to cry for hours again. "Levi" he held my chin up to look at him. "Levi I think I'm falling in love with you" he said with a breathy voice. "Eren?" I asked confused. "Levi if you don't believe I love you then I'm just going to have to prove it to you right here and now."

He gently pushed me so I was sitting on the bed and he was leaning over me.

"Hey Levi, can I suck you off?" He asked with a smirk. My face heated up and I looked away. "I'm going to take that as a yes then" he stated simply.

He placed his left knee in between my legs and his right outside of my left leg so he was basically hovering over my left lower thigh right now. He gave me a peck on the lips before he started trailing butterfly kisses down my jaw and neck right to my collar bone where he latched on and started to suck and bite there. I couldn't help the lewd noise escaping my slightly parted lips.

"Eren" I moaned. The name rolled off of my tongue so freely and easily.

I felt my hardness press against his knee as he slightly pushed his knee into me.

"Levi are you you okay?" he asked so gently I could've cried. "Yes." I replied. "I'm fine."

He slowly dropped to the floor with his face right in front of my crotch. I could feel his hot breath on my clothed erection. I was so hard it was almost painful and I was just itching to get out of my clothes. He kissed my fabric covered length and slowly started to strip me of my pants and boxers. At this point my cock was completely bare and I was slightly embarrassed but too aroused to care.

"Levi... are you ready?" he asked with a concerned look. I nodded slowly at him "Okay" he said softly.

He kissed the tip and started to lick around my shaft. He licked from the base of my hardness all the way up to the tip and over my slit. I moaned softly at the sensation. He cupped my balls in his hand before taking my whole length in. I yelled in pure ecstasy. I was so close to coming and I'm sure he could tell.

"Levi" he mentioned as I half opened my eyes and looked down at him. "Hm?" I hummed. "I want you to look at me. I want you to look and see what I'm doing to you". "Okay" I nodded a bit bashfully at what he was asking me to do.

I looked down at him as he was sucking me and I admired how sexy and beautiful he looked at that moment. I really couldn't believe that I was in his mouth.

He started to hum around me. Hearing his sexy voice and feeling the vibrations his sounds were making brought me so close to the edge.

"Eren" I whispered. "I'm really close."

He paused for a moment after I said that, then started going faster then before. I came with a breathy moan and watched him get up from the floor. He stood and helped me up so we were face to face. he smirked and then kissed me deeply and passionately. I could taste myself on his tongue and it almost made me want to do it all over again. 

He stopped kissing me and looked at me dead in the eyes and said "You taste really really good Levi" "Umm..." looked down pretty awkwardly and saw the bulge in his pants.

"Hey Eren" I said slyly. "We should take a shower together" I couldn't hide my smirk at this point. "Um okay" he said while looking down and to the side. I'm sure he knew what my intentions were and what I was going to do to him.

We stepped into the bathroom where we both stripped of all our clothes.

"Levi..." he said in awe while staring at me. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing your just- your really fucking beautiful." "Thank you Eren you're quite stunning yourself" I said quietly "Thanks" he said cheeks reddening.

We decided to step in the shower  

After the water turning cold and me returning his favor *wink wink* we got out and dried ourselves off.

I let him borrow a pair of my boxers and it was decided that he would sleep in my bed.

"Well Levi as you can see now my feelings for you aren't only romantic but sexual." he stated. "Y-you wanna have sex with me? You mean you wanna go all the way... WITH ME!?" I asked thoroughly confused. "Mmhmm" he hummed drawing out the first 'Mm' sound.

He climbed into the bed that I was already lying in.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Eren" and with that, we both drifted off to sleep.~

~I woke up at around midnight panting like a dog with a thick wet sensation in between my thighs. 

"Fuck" I simply whispered 

I looked beside me to the sleeping Eren and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. I went into the bathroom to clean up a bit and change my boxers. It had been a while since I last had a wet dream. six years at least. I turned off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom to find an awake Eren and one of the lamps on.

"What are you doing up?" I asked a bit frantically. "Well Levi" he said with a smirk "I could be asking you the same thing couldn't I?" "Um well yeah I guess you could." I responded nervously. I was mortified at this point. "So did you dream about anything while we were asleep?" he questioned with that sly smirk. I felt like I was in an interrogation room. "Um yeah like any other normal human being I guess..." I replied looking away a bit. "So who was in it Levi?" "Umm well you... and me..." Dammit why did I have to be so honest? "Oh? Was I now?" he asked. "Uhh yeah you were." I replied uncomfortably. "So... did you perhaps have an erotic dream Levi?" I tensed and took a step back at that question. "I may or may not have" I said. "Haha" he laughed. "Yeah I know you did" He stated grinning. "How would you know?" it was my turn to ask the questions now. "Well first of all you were moaning and thrashing and second of all you went to go change." he said pointing to my boxers. "Ugh." I groaned uberly embarrassed. "Come on to bed Levi" he chuckled. "You can tell me about your dream in he morning."

And after that we didn't wake up until it was morning time.  


End file.
